


Congratulations Are In Order

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Going to college, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Can best friends forever always be together even if they are going to different colleges? Sometimes it's better to not tempt fate.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Congratulations Are In Order

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu and Yoochun met in third grade. Yoochun had just moved from far away. A place called England, and Junsu didn't really know where that was. They both liked soccer, and they were friends for only five minutes before Yoochun said something stupid.

( _"Manchester United is the best team in the world. The World!" Yoochun insisted._

_"Where is your pride? Korea's team is great this year!"_

_Yoochun ignored him for two weeks, and then ..._

_"Okay, fine, they are the best in the world. Will you please talk to me again?"_ )

To everyone else, it was a tad bit odd how much the two had in common. Sometimes, Junsu's twin brother Junho would ask if he and Yoochun were switched at birth.

In secondary school, they both focused on music. Their parents let them try out for an entertainment company. Only Junsu was accepted; Yoochun had asthma and couldn't dance. Yoochun tried not to let Junsu think it was a big deal, but even though Junsu was a great singer and an excellent dancer, he didn't go.

( _"It's our dream, Chunnie-ah, not just my dream. It's not right if you aren't there."_ )

They studied music in high school with Junsu focusing on vocalization and Yoochun composing music.

But that's not all they did together. That was just all that everyone close to them knew they did together. Well, except Junho, but he found out the hard way.

( _"Oh, fuck, Su! God, next time fucking lock your door. Oh, god, I need to gouge out my eyes. And my ears. Oh god, that is going to be ingrained in my memory forever. I will never hear Junsu ask for something without hearing Yoochun say--"_

_"Whatever you want, baby."_

_"Oh god!"_ )

The college entrance exams had come and gone with Junsu scoring slightly higher than Yoochun.

College.

Yoochun was nervous. He had enough connections to study abroad, and he was going to go to London. But Junsu had only applied to schools in Korea. His parents didn't have the money to send him internationally.

It was a topic they did not discuss, but as the days slipped by and the moment of seperation came closer and closer, Yoochun grew more and more distressed.

They had less than a month. Twenty two days. In twenty two days they were going to be torn apart.

Yoochun's mom had taken Yoohwan to the doctors, and he called Junsu right away to let him know they had the house to themselves for about an hour and a half. And now he paced, back and forth, in the kitchen, waiting for his best friend, his lover. His everything. Twenty-two days. After a lifetime together, it seemed like only minutes.

Junsu was there in ten minutes.

Yoochun smiled at him and moved to him by the door, hugging him tightly. Junsu didn't smile, didn't look up. His shoulders sagged in dejection.

And finally Yoochun had to admit that this would be the last time they'd be together for a long time. There was too much to do to prepare to leave. Who knew when he'd have time with his boyfriend again?

"I love you," Yoochun whispered to his ear and then kissed his cheek.

Junsu buried his face in Yoochun's shoulder, body hitching like he was crying. He lifted a hand. Confused, Yoochun took the piece of paper from it and read it over Junsu's shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Yoochun demanded, pushing Junsu away.

Junsu was smiling, eyes glinting. He laughed and tried to kiss Yoochun. He hadn't been crying at all, the little devil.

Yoochun held him away. "What is this, Su-ah?"

"Well, duh, it's an acceptance letter."

Yoochun's brain clouded, his chest tightened. He couldn't breathe. The name of his school on the paper blurred with the line _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance in our institution_.

"Chunnie, fuck, Chunnie."

He felt fingers in his pocket and then his inhaler in his hand and he gasped into it, trying to calm down.

"Don't you die on me right now, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun smiled as Junsu led him to a chair. They both sat, turning their chairs so their legs entwined.

"W-what? Why? W-when?"

"Do you really think I'd let you go to England by yourself?"

Yoochun met his eyes. Junsu, his Junsu, his perfect amazing beautiful, Junsu, smiled at him. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Junsu's neck and pulled him close. "You are in so much trouble for keeping this from me."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I had to apply for scholarships and send them voice samples and my parents had to take out a loan, and there were so many things that could have gone wrong. I didn't want to build you up and then have you be disappointed."

Yoochun pulled away and kissed his boyfriend. Hard. Biting at his lips. His breath was still short and his heart was racing but for a completely different reason. They weren't going to be seperated. They were going to be together. And in a country that allowed civil partnerships. And Yoochun couldn't breathe again. He always knew that he would be with Junsu forever, but could they really get married? Would Junsu want to? He was sure that he would, but Yoochun was too afraid to ask. They were only eighteen. Maybe it was too soon.

Yoochun settled with kissing him harder, stealing both of their breaths.

Junsu laughed as he pulled away. Yoochun was gasping.

"I came over to get some congratulatory sex, but you're too--"

Yoochun lunged for his lips again. "I am never 'too anything' for sex. Sex with your ass is a cure-all."

"Horny pervert."

Yoochun looked up at the clock and then dropped to his knees on the tiled floor. Junsu smiled at him and touched his cheek. Yoochun's heart still felt like it was going to burst, but no longer from the lack of oxygen. He pushed his face into Junsu's chest, and Junsu spread his legs so Yoochun could snuggle closer. He wrapped his arms around Junsu's waist, pulling him even closer, and then started kissing his t-shirt covered chest, biting at muscles through the material.

Junsu laughed. "Not ... Yoochun."

Yoochun hummed a question.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Don't want to," Yoochun muttered. His lowered his mouth to Junsu's stomach. His breath hitched, his body jerked, and Yoochun smirked as he rubbed his cheek on Junsu's trapped erection.

"God, what if your mom comes home early?"

"I can get you off in five minutes."

Junsu snorted. "Bitch."

With a laugh, Yoochun pushed up. He unbuttoned Junsu's jeans and lowered the zipper. Quickly, he reached down and fished out Junsu's cock.

"Oh god, I love that look in your eyes," Junsu said.

"What look?" Yoochun asked without tearing his gaze from his prize.

"Like I just gave you the best, most wonderful treat in the entire world."

Yoochun smiled slowly as he leaned forward and licked around the crown. He kept a firm hold on the base. His lips slipped around and then opened just enough to suck up a load of precome. "I'd say that's about right," Yoochun said, and then opened his mouth. Junsu lifted his hips with a moan and Yoochun gagged for a moment before turning his head for a better angle. He pumped his hand up and down Junsu's cock, sucking lightly on the tip.

Junsu's hand settled on his head. Fingers trailed over his cheek. Yoochun lifted his eyes, meeting Junsu's lust-blown gaze.

"L-love y-you," Junsu whispered.

Yoochun smiled around his cock and then moved his hand and took Junsu as deep as he could.

Junsu cried out, both hands in Yoochun's hair, pulling. Yoochun moaned and did it again, and again, bobbing his head up and down. He moved his hands to Junsu's hips for leverage and just as Junsu's cock hit the back of his throat, Junsu's fingers tightened, his cry of Yoochun's name echoed through the kitchen. His cock pulsed and Yoochun hummed in encouragement. Junsu whimpered his name, his legs spread and his hips jerked up and with another full body shudder, he came.

Yoochun gagged on his release, but forced himself to keep sucking and swallow all of it.

Junsu went boneless in the chair, shivering as Yoochun continued to play with his spent and sensitive cock.

"Congratulations on being accepted," Yoochun said in his most professional, authoritative voice.

Junsu laughed. "Oh man, can you imagine if a blow job was a standard form of letting students know they were accepted?"

Yoochun laughed too. He used the edge of the chair and Junsu's shoulders to climb up in his lap. Their lips met in a tangy kiss. Junsu slipped a hand into Yoochun's sweats and stroked his cock. Yoochun moaned, leaning his head against Junsu's, eyes shut.

The fear was gone, and replaced with an uncontrollable amount of excitement. Yoochun felt himself smile. He really couldn't have seen himself saying goodbye to Junsu, living without Junsu.

"Can we be roommates?" Yoochun asked.

"No," Junsu said.

Yoochun pouted. "Why not?

"Really? If we're roommates, we're never going to get any work done because we're going to fucking all day, every day."

"I do not have a problem with that."

Junsu smiled. "Why is my boyfriend so horny?"

"Probably because my boyfriend is so sexy."

Their lips met for a moment and then Junsu pushed him up. "Come on. That blow job was great, but I think I deserve more of a congratulations than that."

"You deserve to be tied up and teased for not telling me."

Junsu's eyes darkened. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Yoochun laughed as they kissed again. He let Junsu drag him up to his bedroom.


End file.
